Research will be continued on the investigation of novel biocatalysts to be employed in conjunction with potentiometric membrane electrodes for the development of bioselective electrodes. Principal directions of this research focus upon the use of cellular and sub-cellular materials for biocatalytic purposes. If successful, this work should lead to the development of sensors response and selectivity for substances not presently accessible to conventional electrodes.